


A Memory

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Hyuckhei, Jaeno, M/M, Sad, for one specific person, im sorry, jeno is cute, nomin, not angst tho, not really - Freeform, please dont cry, renmin kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Jeno was the best and worst thing to happen to Jaemin.





	A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> IM REALLY SORRY I HOPE YOU ENJOY

The grass was grey, the sky was grey, the signs were grey, everything was grey. His best friends eyes were grey, his best friends hair was grey, his own skin was grey. Everywhere he looked the world was grey.

No matter how often his friends told him the world was filled with colours and that he would one day see them he highly doubted it.

His soulmate was late, way too late. All his friends met their soulmate by the age of 15 and here he was, almost 18 still waiting. He had of course talked to his mum who had told him some soulmates were just late, but still he was worried something was wrong with him.

“Jaemin, I swear… if you’re thinking about your soulmate again I’ll kick you.” Donghyuck, his best friend, came running up to him, his own soulmate right behind him.

“Do you know how boring a grey world is?” Both Donghyuck and his soulmate sighed as they sat down beside Jaemin on the bench.

“It won’t get any colour anytime soon if you don’t meet new people.” Jaemin had heard this speech a thousand times and he knew Donghyuck was right. He had to actually look at people to be able to meet his soulmate, but it was always so awkward.

“Can’t they just find me?” The two other boys shook their heads at him as small giggles escaped their lips.

“You have to make eye contact. Now come on. Let’s do something else.” A wave of relief went through Jaemin as his friends stood up, he had gotten tired of sitting on the same bench in the park for over an hour watching them play basketball.

“I want something to drink.” His friends nodded.  
“We can go to the convenience store just outside the park.” Yukhei pointed towards one of the many exits of the park. Jaemin walking towards it before the taller could even put his arm back down.

Again the dull grey bothered Jaemin. He had a feeling he would have been happier with colours around him. By the way Donghyuck and Yukhei had told him about all the colours around him he knew they would be beautiful.

A small flutter of butterflies went off in Jaemin’s stomach as he imagined seeing his soulmate for the first time, seeing the colours around him, feeling the same happiness he saw in Donghyuck and Yukhei everyday.

He headed straight for the soda section, picking out a sprite (because cola sucks) and heading straight for the cash register. Ignoring his friends who first stepped into the store as Jaemin pulled out his wallet.

“That will be…” the rest of the sentence was lost as Jaemin looked up. Warm brown eyes meeting his, the whole world bursting into colour, but all Jaemin could focus on was the brown eyes.

He could see every detail of his eyes, he could see the specs of gold, the areas the brown was lighter or darker. For once his chest felt completely filled. A grin spread across his lips as the boy in front of him opened his mouth.

“I’m Jeno… I think we are soulmates.” A giggle escaped Jaemin’s mouth as he looked at Jeno.

“You think? The whole world getting coloured in is a pretty big sign in my book.” Jeno laughed as he took the money from Jaemin out of pure habit.

“True…” Silence filled the room as Jeno handed Jaemin back his change.

“I’m Jaemin by the way.” Jeno flashed Jaemin a smile, making his heart speed up purely from the way his cheeks were slightly pink.

“Nice to meet you Jaemin.” He had always wondered how meeting your soulmate would feel. He had always wondered how somebody could fall for a person purely from eye contact once, but now that he’s looking into Jeno’s eyes he understood.

His heart was full, his entire being felt calm and perfect. As if he had found his place in the world. Even as the colours shone bright around him he only looked at Jeno. Jaemin couldn’t care less what the world looked like, Jeno was his world now.

“Let’s hang out after my shift?” Jaemin nodded as he stepped away from the counter. An elderly woman stepping up to it, a smile on her face.

*  
*  
*

“Thanks for the ice cream Jeno.” The air was sticky and humid, it was too hot to be comfortable, but somehow Jeno made it all alright.

“It’s nothing. Still shocked mint chocolate is your favourite.” Jaemin laughed a little as he licked the melted ice cream from his fingers.

“Says the one who tried oyster ice cream.” Jeno’s cheeks flared up as Jaemin mentioned his bad choice of ice cream.

“You have to try something new sometimes.” The pout on Jeno’s mouth made the younger smile cheekily.

“But you did have to throw it away and now you have no ice cream.” Jaemin licked his own ice cream before the older leaned towards his face.

“You can let me taste yours.” This time it was Jaemin’s cheeks that turned red. Jeno’s face was so close to his own he could feel his breath tickling his skin.

“S-sure. Here.” He pushed the ice cream towards the others face only to be met by him shaking his head.

“I thought I could taste it straight from your mouth.” Jaemin took the ice cream away from Jeno’s face.

“Can I?” He only nodded. Jeno’s lips quickly finding his. Jaemin’s stomach made flips as Jeno held his neck, pressing him closer. He would never be able to explain the feeling of absolute happiness.

He felt safe, loved and important. Simply by Jeno’s lips touching his own.

The kiss was short but still the best thing Jaemin had ever done in his entire life. His cheeks dusted with red as Jeno pulled away. The older only smiling at him before going in for another peck. Both of them going in for multiple pecks until Jaemin’s hand was covered in melted ice cream.

*  
*  
*

“Sprite right?” Jaemin only gave a thumbs up at his boyfriend as the older stepped into the store.

“It’s been a month and you and Jeno know more about each other than me and Yukhei… I’m jealous.” Jaemin laughed as he hugged his best friend. His auburn hair shining in the sun.

“He won’t stop asking me the most random questions. He says he wants to know everything about me.” Jeno always told him he wanted to know everything about Jaemin before it was too late, not that Jaemin ever understood what he meant by that, but whenever he asked Jeno only shrugged and smiled. Seeming like he didn’t have an answer himself.

Jeno came running towards them. His bleached hair bouncing, his skin shining, his smile bright. Everything about him was perfect. Jaemin’s heart leapt in his chest as he watched him run across the street.  
He just never made it across. The car hadn’t seen him and Jeno hadn’t seen the car. Jaemin had screamed as he watched Jeno be flinged in the air, the colours disappearing at the same time as he hit the ground.

He ran as fast as he could, Donghyuck right behind him. Tears streaming down his face. He could faintly hear his name and Jeno’s being yelled out but by who he didn’t know.

His legs buckled under him as he saw the blood. The pool of blood around Jeno getting bigger by the second. His blonde hair red, or at least he thought so, the colours were already gone. His perfectly sculptured face scratched.

He pulled him onto his lap. Sobs tearing through the air. His screams turning into begging for Jeno to wake up. For him to open his eyes, but Jaemin knew that was impossible. The colours were already gone.

“Jaemin… you have to let him go.” He only shook his head. Watching his tears hit Jeno’s grey face. He could hear the people talking around him, he could hear the older woman pitying, he could hear Donghyuck begging him to walk away from Jeno, he could hear Yukhei sobbing.

“Jaemin… please.” When three people started pulling him away as more people took Jeno away he started screaming again. His heart felt ripped out, he felt as if he couldn’t breath.

“Jaemin… hey… breath.” Donghyuck was hugging Jaemin as the younger looked away from the people carrying Jeno away. His heart not being able to watch as they took Jeno away from him. Not being able to handle seeing him being carried away as the last time he would ever see Jeno.

His eyes looked over at Yukhei. He was leaning against his car sobbing. Jaemin finally understood why he was crying just as hard as he had been. Yukhei was the driver. He had killed Jeno. He is the reason Jaemin would never see Jeno again. The reason why Jaemin would never be able to see colours again.

“You killed him…” Yukhei couldn’t hear him, and a part of Jaemin knew that was good. He knew Yukhei hadn’t done it on purpose. He knew that he would regret lashing out on Yukhei. Instead he only sobbed into Donghyuck’s shoulder.

*  
*  
*

“Whenever I close my eyes, I just see… him. Smiling. Laughing. Crying. Looking more beautiful than ever.” Jaemin muttered as he drank his coffee.

“”Where is he, then? Why don’t you go see him?” The older looked at him curiously.

“He’s a memory. That’s all he is now.” Jaemin smiled towards Renjun. The older drying his tears, telling him he will get over it and find somebody new, and Jaemin is pretty sure he already did when he noticed the brown in Renjun’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) come talk to me i really do like talking to you guys and i post about nct and my daily life and yea… please  
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day


End file.
